


Emily's ex-lover

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: In another time - Emily and Lilian [1]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, vintage lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Lillian is home after the shooting, and her and Emily have a talk about how important Dr. Ogden really was to Emily.
Relationships: Emily Grace/Lillian Moss
Series: In another time - Emily and Lilian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014879
Kudos: 3





	Emily's ex-lover

Set after the shooting of Lillian Moss, however in this Lillian survives by the skin of her teeth, and after talking they decide not to go to England and stay here so they can continue the suffragette movement alongside Julia and everyone else and so Emily can help Lillian recover.

* * *

“Emily, Emily, please I’m okay darling.” Lillian groaned as her Dr. Grace helped her into bed.

This was the first night home after the shooting.

**Lillian had been shot and almost died, she was so gravely injured that they thought she was dead and Dr. Grace came to examine the body, before finding a pulse, a very faint pulse but a pulse at that.**

**Emily’s heart broke into a million pieces when she saw Miss. Moss laying in a pool of her own blood, no one could stop her from running to the body of the woman she loved, not even inspector Brackenreid.**

**Once Emily found the pulse she just cradled Lillian in her arms whispering** **_Please live, please live, please live_ ** **, over and over again whilst sobbing, until the ambulance arrived.**

“Lillian, you were shot! You almost died, and I had to find out all these secrets about your past from Detective Murdoch, so no, I don’t think you are okay, but I will make sure that you’re going to be.” Emily replied with a sharp bite to her words.

“Secrets? What secrets?” Lillian frowned, placing her head gently on the soft pillow behind her head.

“Secrets about Gladys and Joe.” Emily stated

“Oh...” Lillian inhaled “...Gladys is in my past and Joe is to be hanged-“

“Lillian it’s okay.” 

“Emily...I’m not the only one with an ex-lover in my past, am I? An ex-lover that no one can know about.”

“H-how did you know?” Emily stuttered over her words

“You loved her didn’t you?”

“I don’t know-“

“Sweetheart, this is me you’re talking to, it’s okay... you haven’t been able to tell anyone else I presume, so if you want to talk about her, I am right here, you can tell me.”

Emily climbed into the bed next to her partner, pulling her into a gentle hold

“Okay Yes, she...Julia Ogden.”

“As in Dr. Julia Ogden, William Murdoch’s wife?”

“The very same. I loved her and she did love me once, however she broke my heart. After we broke up, I distanced myself from everyone and threw myself heavily into my work, it wasn’t healthy, I was angry all the time. No one even wanted to talk to me in case I snapped, I loved Julia Ogden with every ounce of my heart, more than I thought I could love anyone else, but then Lillian... you came into my life and proved that I had so much more love in my heart than I ever thought possible. You showed me I could love again and harder.”

Lillian rubbed the lower of Emily’s back, it was clear to her this was a big weight of her chest.

“My darling, you should know you’re worth it. I love you.” Lillian smiled softly, before placing a soft kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips. If she had it her way she would marry Emily, however they lived in a time where that wouldn’t be possible, and that was heartbreaking for them both.


End file.
